Seto's Weird Day!
by PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR
Summary: We see our fav CEO walking to the mall when all the things that shouldn't happen, happen. OOC for everyone. mahem and funniness! better then it sounds, promise. warnings inside.


Hi readers of fanfiction. I'm very sorry for all of my late updates! I will hand out plushies of Seto and Joey to all of my lovely viewers.

I have been working with my friend to bring you this new one-shot. It's full of mayhem and funniness! I promise!

I had the help to write this fic from my friend BlUeEyEs89.

I promise to update my other fics! I really will.

Summary: We see our favourite CEO walking to the mall when all of the things that shouldn't happen, happen. Poor Seto, or not. Mayhem and loads of destruction included.

Warnings: mild swearing like Ass and Hell. A lot of out of characterness Deranged fun and Anzu bashing. Character death (but good death (ANZU!)) no like no read.

Marik Yami Marik

Malik Good Malik

Bakura Yami Bakura

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! WAAAHHH T.T

Enjoy the Fic!

* * *

Seto's Weird Day!

It was a nice day like any other as we find a certain tall brunet wearing his usual black attire with white trench coat.

He was humming a random tune while walking towards the mall.

Suddenly, in the distance behind him, he heard a woman shouting.

'That sounds like Isis!' Seto thought as he turned around.

By this time, the neighbourhood's friendly psycho was cowering under Seto's gravity defying trench coat without the CEO even noticing.

Isis slowed down her pace and stood in front of Seto, panting slightly.

"Kaiba, have you seen my brother's psycho Yami around? He cooked our cat in the microwave!" Isis practically screamed in his face.

Seto stood silent for a moment, a large sweat drop forming on the side of his face.

"No I haven't seen that pathetic excuse for a Yami." He replied casually.

Marik sat still in his hiding place, a vain popping out of his left temple after hearing the insult from the CEO. Staring at Seto's ass intently as an idea formed in his tiny insignificant brain.

A smirk slowly appeared on his smug face as he reached for Seto's belt line.

Suddenly, Seto's facial expression changed dramatically as he turned redder than a tomato.

Isis stared at him in shock before hearing a disgusted snort followed by giggling and muttering which sounded like 'No wonder he walks like there's a stick shoved up his ass', from under Seto's trench coat.

Marik suddenly popped out from his hiding place laughing hysterically and waving the bottom end of Seto's trench coat high in the air before shouting;

"SETO KAIBA'S WEARING A PINK THONG! I REPEAT… THE SET KAIBA, CEO OF KAIBA CORP IS WERAING A PIIIINNNNK THOOOOOONNNNNG!"

Everyone on the street stopped and laughed at the hilarious scene.

Where Marik had given Seto a wedgie, it was now halfway up his back so everyone could see.

Seto was stood dead still in shock… He couldn't move, couldn't breath, he was horrified!

Suddenly, in the distance, he could her what sounded like the barking of a mutt. A.K.A Jounouchi Katsuya.

Still in his stupor, Seto 'let' Jou drag him away, not really realising who it was.

Once in the safety of an electronics store, Seto came back to reality and sorted out his 'AHEM' underwear.

He then looked at his saviour and grunted at seeing Jou.

'Oh no, not him! Anyone but him!' He groaned.

Suddenly, both teens heard yelling outside as Marik ran passed the window of the store, giggling gleefully and shouting something on the lines of 'PINK THONGS! ALL BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT PINK THONGS!' Then Isis was spotted running after him with a signpost.

After hearing this, Seto passed out and landed face first onto the floor.

Joey sweat dropped and kneeled down to inspect the older teen.

After a few minutes, Seto came to and glanced up at Jou with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Jou, would you like to dance?" He asked.

Jou sweat dropped again as he watched Seto get up and start to dance with a DVD player in his arms.

He snuggled it close before it was taken away from him and put out of reach.

Seto's bright blue eyes got teary as he dropped to the floor again and started to throw a full out tantrum.

"Uh Kaiba?" Jou asked, very freaked out at this point.

Seto suddenly stooped as he realised what he was doing and shot up from the floor, blushing like an idiot, not able to speak.

"Uh, I'm going to forget that and say it was out of shock or something." Jou continued to sweat drop.

Seto nodded still blushing as he was once again being dragged towards the door.

Making sure that the area was free of any crazy Egyptians, the two teens ventured out slowly, running straight into Malik and Bakura.

Bakura smirked at seeing Seto and Joey.

All of a sudden, Malik started jumping around yelling, "I WANT SUGAR! I WANT SUGAR!" in a singsong voice before running around in circles.

Everyone who watched the scene sweat dropped and backed away slowly.

Bakura leaned in to whisper to Jou. "I'm keeping him hyper because Marik cooked his cat, Midnight, in the microwave."

Bakura either said this too loudly or it was just on cue because Malik suddenly stopped running around and fell to the floor in tears.

"WAAAAAHHHHH MIDNIGHT!" Malik wailed.

Once again, everybody took a few steps back from the obviously upset teen.

Bakura, who was quick to react, got out a lollipop from his pocket, pulled off the rapper and stuck the candy end in Malik's mouth.

The wailing abruptly stopped as Malik happily sucked on the treat on a stick.

Bakura then lifted Malik up to stand on his own two feet before growling at the random people staring.

Everyone on the street gulped and went on their way, slightly scared of the demonic looking teen.

Bakura turned around again to face Jou and Seto but they weren't there.

He shrugged and started to drag a once again Happy Malik towards the mall to create more havoc.

Jou and Seto both panted heavily as they rested against a brick wall, just around the corner from the street.

"What the hell is going on today?" Jou asked.

"I don't know." Seto replied bluntly.

Seto turned to look at Jou, a distant and eerie smile on his face.

Jou noticed this and blankly looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"What!" Jou asked without receiving a reply.

'Hmm.' Seto thought.

'Jou looks good enough to eat.' And without a second thought, he jumped on Jou and hungrily sucked on his nose while groping his ear.

Jou shrieked like a pansy and shoved Seto off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jou continued to shriek.

Seto smirked but didn't answer.

Seeing the smirk, Jou got scared and ran away shrieking something the end of the world is here!

Seto giggled in a high-pitched way and joyfully skipped back out onto the street.

After a while, he skipped passed a flower store and spotted Anzu buying flowers for someone.

Before he could get away from her though, she spotted him and pranced out of the store with her purchase, calling his name.

"Kaiba! Wait up!" She yelled happily.

Seto shuddered and turned around slowly, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hi Anzu!" Seto said, eye twitching.

Suddenly, Marik reappeared and ran past the two, squealing about pink thongs and evil Isis'.

At the mention of pink thongs, Seto went red in the face.

"Kaiba? Are you okay? Are you not well?" Anzu asked with large eyes.

"Uh I'm fine, I'm just getting over what happened earlier." He replied going even redder.

"Ooh, what happened earlier?" Anzu asked getting closer by the second, making Seto back up.

Seto backed away even more, scared and trying to think of an answer.

'I cant tell her! Heck, why am I even talking to her? I know this could be my opportunity to pull off my plan.' He thought.

"Uh… Okay, here goes… I was raped by a pink hippo!" Seto said.

Anzu blinked a few times before falling over, laughing hysterically.

Giggling girlishly to himself at the fact that Anzu was so gullible, Seto took this as the perfect opportunity to pull out his dangerous weapon.

Aiming the rubber chicken at his prey, Seto pulled a little trigger so that the chicken started ticking.

He threw it at Anzu who somehow caught it as he ran off. Her eyes widened before a boom was heard and essence of Anzu rained all over the street, covering anyone who was around.

Yami, who was standing on the other side of the street started laughing and ran up to Seto who had come out of his hiding place.

"Thank you soooooo much Kaiba! That was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for the world." Yami congratulated before prancing off to find his Hikari.

Seto held his head up high before hearing a shriek.

Isis, who was running after Marik slowly walked up to Kaiba, red in the face from such anger and dripping with Anzu guts.

"KAIBA! THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE DRESS!" She screamed.

Kaiba sweat dropped and ran for his life, squeaking in a girly manner.

Isis ran after him, still carrying the signpost, forgetting all about our favourite innocent psycho.

After about an hour of running for his life, Seto quickly ducked into a store called 'Girly World' and watched the window as Isis ran past.

Seto smiled happily and skipped out of his hiding place, humming another random tune a he continued his journey to the mall.

Owari

* * *

Thank you for reading this and please review.

This was my first try at anything funny or random. Please tell me what you think.

THANK YOU!


End file.
